Spartans Never Die
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: Caught and sent through a Forerunner teleportation device, a lone Spartan-II finds himself in the Overwatch universe. Here he will help right wrong, fight the good fight alongside others, and prove to the world that Heroes never die! Halo-Overwatch Crossover. Possible SpartanXHarem; now rated M for violence and (possible) lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Heroes Never Die

**_Spartan's Never Die_**

 **What's up world this is SpartanPrime101 and…wait…is this…YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS MY VERY OWN HALO-OVERWATCH CROSSOVER FANFICTION! OH man I'm so excited for this! After watching Overwatch trailers, teaser clips and livestreams on Youtube I've decided to write my very own Halo-Overwatch Crossover story.**

 **Please review your thoughts and tell me if you like it or not…and this may/may not be a slight harem story…so the story may be bumped up from T to M rated in the future.**

 **Well, strap yourselves in folks and grab your drinks and snacks…It's time for an OVERWATCH CROSSOVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR GOD I'M EXCITED!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

 _'_ _Thought'_

 _'_ _Past-tense'_

 _"_ _Radio/Comlink speech"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **My Spartan II's Armor (Halo 5 design):**

 **Rank:** _Chief Petty Officer_

 **Specialty:** _CQC, Heavy Ordinance_

 **First Color:** _Green_

 **Second Color:** _Red_

 **Helmet:** _Warrior_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Chapter 1: Heroes Never Die)_**

 ** _Unknown Forerunner Shield Planet, Sigma Leo System_**

 **** ** _Early-Afternoon, June 13_** ** _th_** ** _, 2554_**

The SPARTAN-II Chief Petty Officer Sierra-101 'Michael' gazed around the vast chamber as the gathered scientists and analysts moved and paced between the large pieces of equipment needed to monitor and analyse the still active Forerunner-built ruins.

A few weeks ago, the UNSC had discovered a previously unknown Forerunner Shield World just a short distance from the planet Gracemaria – the utopian center of the outer colonies throughout the Leo-Sigma System. As the major naval and army-based military colony in that system, Gracemaria's military prowess was regarded as second only to that of Reach and Earth. Despite having only started ten days before, the excavation team sent to the world were still conducting observations while excavating the ruins at the same time. As of yet only the South and Western portion of the chamber had been unearthed, while the remaining area was still buried in layers of stone and rubble.

Michael was the lone SPARTAN-II assigned to the UNSC _Prague_ , one of the few Marathon-class Heavy Cruisers to survive the thirty-year long war. Besides its purpose as an all-out warfare naval vessel, it was also designed to provide close range fire support for military and civilian operations throughout the Sigma Leo system. And with the increase of Covenant-Loyalist activity in the surrounding systems during the last few months, the UNSC Navy High Command was anxious that an attack on the newly discovered world was inevitable. As such, the _Prague_ was despatched to deliver supplies and provide close-range naval support for the excavation team, along with a platoon of UNSC Marines, sixteen M12 Warthogs, eight M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tanks and a flight of AH-14 Hornet gunships.

Reaching up, he de-polarized and removed his Mk. V helmet, revealing an Irish-Norwegian-Canadian face with stark blue eyes, dirty brown hair and a light goatee, with a faded scar over his right eye. He was wearing the new hybrid MJOLNIR Mk. V Gen-2 armor. While smaller and lighter than the venerable Mk-VI armor still worn by other S-II's at the time, the Gen-2 was still a formidable piece of equipment. It could take the same punishment, was more flexible and came with a built-in thrust pack, armor lock and the new 'Ground Pound/Spartan Charge' ability.

Along with his fellow S-II compatriots, Michael was enlisted into the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, under the guidance and authority of Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. However, unlike his fellow 'enlistees', Michael was the only candidate to have willingly volunteered to join the program. A few days after his sixth birthday, his family was murdered by Insurrectionist pirates while traveling between Earth and the colony of Gracemaria. Upon arrival, he had been registered into the Gracemarian General Children's Hospital-Orphanage just hours before Halsey and Mendez arrived to investigate his DNA schematics.

This enabled Halsey to take Michael under her care without the use of a flash clone and convince him to consider the benefits – and the risks – of what she had planned for him as a S-II candidate. To her shock and surprise, Michael had instantly volunteered to undergo the S-II training and augmentation procedures, if only so that he could join the military and honor/avenge his family's murder.

However, he had a few personal conditions to joining the S-II program…

He got to listen to some of his favorite music in his private time…

And he got to call himself Spartan Prime.

Amused by his conditions, Halsey took him back to the Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex to be indoctrinated into the program, following which she departed to investigate soon to be John-117 on the colony of Eridanus IV. Even after she had returned and the arrival of the other candidates, Halsey eventually came to see Michael as a second son after John-117. Unfortunately, Michael's tendency to resort to conventional/honorable tactics such as fair play and head-on combat earned him the nickname of "Decoy" amongst most of his fellow S-II's. Despite making friends with a few S-IIs, including 052-Jorge, 023-Daisy, 141-Cal and Sierra 1337, he would still remain at odds with his fellow trainees throughout the duration of their training.

It was in the year 2525, the same year he and his fellow Spartans received their augmentations, that the Covenant had arrived and glassed the colony of Harvest.

This was but the first engagement in a war which lasted nearly thirty years, with humanity being pushed to the near brink of extinction. If not for the discovery of Halo and the splitting of the Covenant in 2552, the war would have ended with humanity all but wiped out by the Covenant's unrelenting wrath.

Once he was satisfied that his helmet's systems were functioning properly, he brought his left gauntlet up and activated his wrist-based 'Artemis-I' unit (Halo 5 'Artemis' reference). Said tool was an ONI device that enabled its user to hack, download and/or document almost any computer database in a matter of seconds – be it human or alien in nature.

Michael then made a quick last-minute check over his weaponry. His arsenal consisted of a specialized issue PDR skin M90 Shotgun, a mixed assortment of fragmentation and Plasma grenades, two M7 SMG's with extra ammo clips attached to his thighs, and his personalized Multiple Launch Rocket System-1 Hydra "Typhon" Gyroc Launcher. Michael was also armed with twin wrist-plasma daggers, both retrieved from a Sangheili Zealot he had defeated back during the Battle of Reach in August, 2552. And attached to his waist was the hilt of his Golden-Rod Energy Sword, granted to him as a symbol of his acceptance within the Nor'illema Warrior Clan of Sangheilios. Unlike the standard Energy Sword, the Nor'illema variant was equipped with a plasma hand guard that protected the wielders hand and wrist in combat.

Placing his helmet back on, Michael pulled out his personal Hard Light-Plasma Energy Axe: At nearly 2-feet long, the prototype Forerunner-based energy weapon represented a cross between the Viking stone/steel axe and the bronze sword used by the original Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. Activating it, Michael noted the golden-rod glow that emitted from the curved blades from either side of the shaft, and the wrist-shield that sprung from the handle around his fist and lower arm. Despite its size, the Energy Battle Axe was surprisingly light and easy to wield in close-range combat, allowing him to use little effort against multiple enemies. In addition, it had a self-recharging system which constantly recycled the plasma energy emitted from the blades while in use, allowing him to wield it for long periods of time.

To anyone else, it was overkill. To Michael, however, it was exactly what he needed to get the job done.

And having saved his ass more than once throughout his career as a SPARTAN-II Commando, this sense of overkill was well worth its value.

Having finished inspecting his weaponry, the Spartan watched the scientists continue their work to decipher the hieroglyphics flashing across the monitor screens. For a brief instant, he looked towards a young analyst working at one of the main monitors near the center of the open chamber. Said analyst was a young woman with short blond hair, Caucasian skin and light brown eyes, and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. On any other occasion, she would've been the subject of allure in the eyes of UNSC Marine Corps or Army Ranger recruits.

However, for Michael, her beauty did little more than bring up past memories of sorrow and lose...especially those concerning a fellow Spartan who had perished decades ago.

Shaking his head, he returned to his vigil of the scientists analysing and documenting the forerunner structures around him.

Little did he realize that, as fate would have it, the next few minutes would shape his future and that of others elsewhere now and forever – be it for the better or for worse.

"Dr. Xanthium; you'd better come look at this." One of the scientists called out from his position at the main console next to a large a bluish hard-light energy platform. Said platform was surrounded by four pillars connected from the floor to the ceiling. The pillars glowed from the blue plasma energy that powered the conduits throughout the chamber, slowly flickering on and off as it traveled through the extending energy veins in the walls and floor.

At the moment, one of the scientists was examining what appeared to be a hard-light control panel on the edge of said platform, possibly attempting to access any potential information contained within its databanks.

"Dr. Xanthium, you'd better come see this."

The head archaeologist/scientist, Dr. Theodore M. Xanthium, approached the central structure at which his attention had been directed.

"Talk to me, Richardson; what's happening?"

"We're picking up some weird energy readings on the spectrograph" the now identified Richardson read out the fluctuation bars displayed on the screen. "The energy output of this structure is fluctuating all over the scale, and is causing some sort of splash effect on the surrounding structures."

Xanthium frowned. "I thought we had disconnected the main power relay before we started examining the structure."

"We did sir" Richardson said worriedly. "But somehow the structure was able to turn itself back on. It's like this thing has some sort of artificial intelligence built into the system; every time we try to hack into the main data system, it puts up a series of firewalls that redirect us to another databank entirely."

Xanthium narrowed his brows in thought. "Can you isolate whatever is blocking us from the system?"

Richardson typed away at the data screen as he spoke. "I'm trying to, but for some reason it's not responding. And the power output just keeps on rising; nothing I do seems to even slow it down."

At that moment, a large burst of energy erupted across and between the pillars, causing both scientists to jump back in surprise as they watched the energy flow between the plasma platform and the surrounding structures. Everyone had stopped mid-way through their assigned tasks as they watched the golden-rod energy pulse around and across the equipment in the chamber, wondering whether they should be amazed or worried of what they were witnessing.

"Doctor" another scientist shouted from his console, "that energy surge just downloaded a full schematic of the structure. It's showing another chamber deep in the ground beneath us, and its emitting the same energy as the pillars. Those pillars seem to be receiving some sort of signal from the planet's central core; like a radio receiver of some sort. It looks like…like…Shit!"

"Doctor; what the Hell is-"

"Sir; the platform's an elevator _and_ a teleporter!"

This got everyone in the chamber on edge, including a certain Spartan who had pulled forth and switched off the safety on his M5AC. Turning his gaze up towards the now glowing pillars, the Spartan caught sight of what seemed to be a hard-light energy barrier stabilizing at the center of said pillars. His first thought was how it was similar to the teleportation devices created and wielded by the Covenant during the war.

His second thought was how it was steadily expanding to match the perimeter of the platform that the two scientists were currently examining…and how their lives were now in potential jeopardy.

It was at that precise moment that three things occurred at the same time: The now fully charged light-barrier raced down in a bright flash of energy towards the two scientists…

…just as Michael leaped forward and shoved said scientists out of the barrier's path…

…before the barrier closed down around him in a bright flash of light, causing the two archaeologists to raise their arms in an attempt to shield their eyes from the flash.

Scrambling to his feet, the Spartan twisted his head around the shield as the flashing increased, creating a loud whine that echoed throughout the entire chamber.

"Sir, the energy pulse is getting stronger; the platform's charging up!"

"Then bypass it; shut it down now!"

"I can't! The controls aren't responding; the system's overloading!"

"SPARTAN!"

It was then that Michael looked up at the towering pillars, where the gathered energy was forming into a large sphere of pure energy, and was steadily growing larger by the second until it matched the width of the energy platform beneath him.

He had witnessed enough plasma energy weapons and technology before to know exactly what was about to happen.

He had just enough time to mutter a heart filled "Ah, son of a…"

…before the energy sphere dropped down upon him like a tidal wave of light and energy. Upon impacting the energy platform, the energy sphere dispersed in a bright flash of light throughout the chamber. While in itself non-deadly to the surrounding archaeologists, it was enough to force them to raise their arms and/or tools to try and diminish the blinding energy before them.

After a few more seconds, the light and blaring whine of the energy vanished as quickly as it had appeared, allowing the gathered scientists and Marines to return their gazes towards the platform.

Save for the few energy bolts that flashed and crackled around and between the pillars, nothing out of the ordinary had changed from before.

Nothing that is, except for one noticeable difference.

The platform was gone…And so was the Spartan.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Overwatch Universe)_**

Dr. Angela Ziegler, aka 'Mercy' grimaced as she attempted to heal yet another injured civilian while taking shelter behind a stone wall…

…which was being subjugated to the withering fire of an M134 mini-gun.

It was supposed to be a simple humanitarian mission, escorting a medical convoy to a small village in the Middle East. The United Nations had declared the area off limits to military personal, with only a small team of 'Blue Berets' being authorized to escort the convoy to the village.

And being a compassionate woman at heart to those who were suffering, Mercy had managed to get herself selected as one of the doctors sent to the village to distribute medicine to the villagers. Thankfully, she had taken her old Overwatch outfit with her in case things went south.

Unfortunately, things went South big time when a local insurgent group attacked the convoy just as it arrived in the village. The insurgents had rushed in armed with outdated but still effective weapons, including RPG's, AK-74's and 'technical' trucks armed with Bofors 40mm Anti-Aircraft guns. Within a matter of minutes, nearly half of the Blue Berets and doctors had been wiped out. Many of them didn't even have time to arm themselves or getting the nearby civilians to safety.

Horrified and sickened at the bloodshed, Mercy had donned her old Overwatch outfit and went to work saving what villagers and peacekeepers she could. And despite their shock at seeing the Archangel of Overwatch, the Blue Berets weren't about to complain that she was on their side. Of course, it also came as a pleasant shock when the officer in charge of the convoy revealed himself to be Mercy's old friend and teammate, Jesse 'McCree'. Despite his Maverick persona, Mercy was more than relieved to have a former teammate watching her back as she tended to the wounded Berets, doctors and civvies.

Sadly, despite the combined efforts of both Overwatch members, the insurgents had managed to inflict heavy losses on the convoy and the local populace. Barely anything was left of the supplies, most of which had already been taken by the insurgents outside the village.

Mercy could barely take time to acknowledge that her patient was now completely healed as she avoided another burst from the insurgent mini-gun across the courtyard. Glancing to her right, she spotted McCree taking out a trio of insurgents armed with AK-74's, before taking cover to avoid 40mm fire from a technical. While he was a master marksman at close-quarters, even he was beginning to feel the strain of fighting so many well-armed insurgents without reprieve.

A sudden cry of pain caused her head to snap to her right, where a Blue Beret was clutching at his abdomen while firing his Beretta M9 at an unseen insurgent rifleman. The Beret managed to get two steps towards cover before a bullet tore through his skull, causing his body to fall lifelessly to the ground. Another Beret was firing her M16A2 at a pair of insurgents on a nearby balcony, providing suppressing fire for another Beret as she tended to a wounded medical personal. The first Beret spotted a live Grenade and dove for cover, just barely escaping with only a stray piece of shrapnel from the grenade jammed in her left thigh. The second Beret scrambled to pull her comrade into cover, only for a bullet to pierce her neck and sever her spinal cord.

Unless something happened soon, they would be forced to either withdraw with what was left of the convoy, thus leaving the village to its fate; or stay and eventually be overwhelmed by the army of insurgents, which seemed to keep growing larger and more determined by the minute.

Now, Mercy never really considered herself a religious woman; yes, she prayed and sought guidance from the Lord, but she was never a diehard follower of the Holy Bible and its scriptures.

However, with the insurgents steadily forcing the two Overwatch members and surviving Blue Berets back, she could not help but glance up to the sky, looking for a sign that help would come to their aid.

 _'_ _Please, if you're up there…please lend us your aid…give us strength…'_

 _'…_ _give us a miracle…'_

 _'…_ _give us…a hero!"_

A pair of berets were forced to fall back as another Bofor 40mm 'technical' appeared around the corner, escorted by a dozen more insurgents armed with AK-74's and RPG's. Across the street the mini-gun had finally zeroed in on her position and was revving up to fire another burst. Mercy closed her eyes and braced herself for the enemy fire…

…until a sudden plasma burst impacted the mini-gun, taking it and its three-man team out in a flash of light.

Mercy blinked in surprise as several more bursts of fire cut down twelve more insurgents and the technical. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles struck the top of a nearby balcony, wiping out a Mortar team and a pair of insurgent snipers. As if guided by vengeance, another burst of plasma hit the insurgent sniper who had felled the Beret moments before. Said insurgent barely had time to scream in pain as his lower body was vaporized, leaving him to suffer a slow, agonizing death.

Both sides paused for a moment as they turned their attention to the sky...

…and saw what could only be described as some futuristic version of a VTOL Gunship. But unlike the gunships of the world's militaries, this ship managed to look both hideous and beautiful at the same time. The ship was a bright silvery colour with glowing golden-rod lights that flowed along its exterior like blood veins. And instead of having rockets and heavy cannons was armed with a single duel-plasma/laser turret and side-mounted missile launcher-like weapons on its sides.

Said weapons soon began making short work of the insurgent forces, destroying another technical and cutting down a group of insurgents trying to flank Mercy's position to take a pot shot at her. One of the insurgents fired an RPG at the gunship…only for it to suddenly jump across the sky to avoid the projectile. A short burst of plasma made short work of the RPG insurgent, forcing his cohorts to take cover from the grim reaper that now hovered above them.

Or at least they would have if McCree hadn't fired off a wide spread burst from his revolver, downing twelve of them - two insurgents per bullet – with ease. The gunship then began strafing some of the side streets, taking out insurgents that were hiding on the rooftops and between the houses. It fired a barrage of plasma missiles against a pair of insurgents setting up mortars behind the nearby market place, sending the light artillery up in flames. This enabled the surviving Blue Berets to take pot shots when they could, downing another five insurgents before they finally pulled back from the courtyard.

Soon a pattern had developed with the gunship destroying any enemy vehicle/technical that tried to fire on the beleaguered Blue Berets, while providing covering fire for the two heroes. At the same time, its constant barrage of plasma bursts prevented the insurgents from setting up defensive positions between and on top of the surrounding buildings. This continued for another few minutes until finally, the last few insurgents still alive took off back into the central village structures. The unknown gunship fired one last barrage of plasma, cutting down three more riflemen and another technical before the rest fled into the village.

Mercy slumped to the ground too exhausted to stand as she watched the surviving insurgents turn tail and run. Had her prayer come through? Was this the miracle she had asked for?

The gunship lowered itself to the ground, coming to a stop and hovering a few feet off the ground. The assembled Blue Berets and civilians watched apprehensively as the new arrival remained motionless.

The gunship's central body soon glowed as a bright light appeared from its belly…

…and an armored behemoth appeared kneeling with its fist holding it off the ground. Mercy gasped as the behemoth stood up to its full height.

The Blue Berets kept their weapons trained at the new arrival, and McCree readied his pistol for a snapshot. Having fought off the insurgents for the past few hours, they were weary as to where and why this thing had appeared…and whether or not it was a friend or foe.

The armored titan began walking slowly towards the Overwatch medic her with its hands out and away from its weapons. McCree raised his pistol to take a shot, but a glance from Mercy stopped him from pulling the trigger.

For now.

The titan stopped in front of Mercy and looked over her and the civilian she had been healing a short while ago. The Archangel of Overwatch gazed up at it, her face formed in an expression of fear…

…only to turn to shock as the titan extended its gauntlet out to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

Mercy simply nodded as she hesitantly accepted the titan's hand. She let herself be pulled up to her feet as she gazed over the new arrival. While nowhere near as tall as Reinhardt in his full armor, it/he was still quite tall by regular standards.

"Chief Petty Officer Sierra-101, and I'm here to help finish this fight."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **{Heroes Never Die Opening Theme Song" by JT Machinima and Andrea Storm}**

 _The Overwatch is comin', bad guys had best start runnin',_

 _The Overwatch is comin', better choose your side!_

 _The Overwatch is comin', bad guys had best start runnin',_

 _The Overwatch is comin', Heroes never die!_

 _OVERWATCH, is back in town, if you're not a hero,_

 _Don't stick around! Jump in the fight, and don't be shy,_

 _Cause if you're with us, you know a hero never dies!_

 _OVERWATCH, is back in town, if you're not a hero,_

 _Don't stick around! Jump in the fight, and don't be shy,_

 _Cause if you're with us, you know a hero never dies!_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Well, I hope you all like the updated version of this chapter. I'll try to update chapter 2 as soon as I can. And don't worry, the next few chapters will answer the time skip in** ** _THIS_** **chapter.**

 **Till next time comrades…SpartanPrime101 out.**


	2. Cheers love - Cavalry's Here

**_10/31/2016_**

 ** _Spartan's Never Die_**

 **What's up world this is SpartanPrime101 and Holy Cripe, over 100 favorites and 160 follows since I posted the first chapter. And just in time for a spooky 2016 Halloween.**

 **I must say I'm pleasantly shocked at how well my Halo-Overwatch Crossover was received. I am SO sorry about the delay in updates; University, summer part-time jobs and such had me running ragged throughout the past few months. No worries, I'm finally bringing you the second chapter for Spartans Never Die! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and not just because I really like the characters of Overwatch.**

 **So for anyone curious about the time lapse in the first chapter, fear not; this chapter is dedicated in describing what happened to my Spartan and how he got a hold on an awesome Phaeton fighter craft…among other things.**

 **Also, big shout out to Lieutenant Phantom, bcarandang, Major Mike Powell and many other fanfiction authors for inspiring me writing this story. I highly recommend you read their Overwatch crossover/fanfiction stories; they are a joy to read.**

 **And finally, a really big thanks to the renegade soldier and SpartanXhunterX for supporting and advising me in my writing this chapter. Stay cool mates, stay cool.**

 **So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for Spartan's Never Die.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

 _'_ _Thought'_

 _'_ _Past-tense'_

 _"_ _Radio/Comlink"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Chapter 2: Cheers Love…Cavalry's here!)_**

 ** _Unknown location, June 13_** ** _th_** ** _, 2554_**

"BIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCHHHH!"

Michael cried out as he flew out of the Forerunner teleporter device onto a metallic platform. His armored body rolled on the ground for a second before coming to a stop lying face-first. He faded in and out of unconsciousness for a few seconds, though he could distinctively hear the Forerunner device powering down in the background.

After a few moments he finally regained full consciousness. Pushing himself up on one knee, he pulled forth his M90 Shotgun as he scanned the chamber for any signs of life. At first glance he could see that he was in a chamber similar to the one he was in prior to getting caught on the teleporter platform. However, the room he was in was fully revealed and operational, if the glowing geometric walls and structures were of any indication. There was also a doorway at the far side of the chamber that revealed a long hallway leading further into the chamber.

But most notable was that the ceiling was actually a large hard-light window that revealed a vast cavern that, according to his helmet's scans, reached up nearly a kilometer to the ceiling. And by the looks of it, the chamber he was in was actually one of several similar rooms aligning the cavern walls.

Wherever he was, he definitely hit the mother-load of research for the excavation team.

He reached up and activated his helmet's comm. radio. "This is Sierra-101 to UNSC **_Prague_** ; I've been teleported to an unknown chamber in the Forerunner installation. I've been cut off from the excavation team and require an immediate pick up,"

However, all he got over the radio was static. He checked his comm. channel to make sure it was on the right frequency. "Sierra-101 to UNSC **_Prague_** , do you read me?"

Again, his radio emitted nothing but static.

"UNSC _**Prague**_ , do you copy?"

Sadly, still nothing.

 _'_ _Hmmm, that power fluctuation from before might have shorted out my radio; or that teleporter sent me somewhere where the armor can't pick up any radio frequencies. There might be some sort of jammer that's scrambling my comm. radio as well, so finding and shutting that down comes first.'_

Michael then walked towards the doorway with his shotgun at the ready. The fact that the walkway was open made him wary; there were a lot of perfect sniper positions all around the vast cavern. And while his Assault Rifle was a decent medium-range weapon, his main arsenal consisted of close-up/melee weaponry. So unless he could find some Sniper/rifle based Forerunner weaponry lying around, he was caught in a very dangerous situation.

Michael slowly made his way onto the hard-light walkway connecting the chamber to a central platform at the center of the cavern. Already he could see nearly half a dozen smaller platforms surrounding the central structure – similar in size and design to those used for UNSC Pelicans and the new AV-49 Wasps. From this distance he could see what appeared to be a Holographic Terminal in the center of the main platform, surrounded by several hard-light holographic screens. Looking up he could see three floating platforms rotating around the top of the central spire, with several massive pillars rising up around and above the walkway.

 ** _(Think of the pillars from Halo 4: Mission 3)_**

Suddenly he heard a strange humming sound echoing throughout the cavern. He raised his shotgun in apprehension, checking his motion scanner for any sign of movement. Some of the pillars began to rise above the others, glowing and humming with pure energy. Then, several objects descended from an opening in the ceiling. Said objects were greyish-white in color, had two arm-like appendages with grapple fixtures for hands, and a central 'head' and curved undercarriage for a body.

Michael instantly recognized them as Sentinels. Highly advanced Artificial Intelligence caretakers created by the Forerunners to manage/safeguard their relics and installations across the galaxy. From what he had been told, Sentinels were mostly harmless and wouldn't openly attack humans _unless_ they were provoked into doing so.

One of the Sentinels approached him until it was just a few feet in front of him. It then proceeded to do a hard-light scan of him before turning around and ascending back up to its compatriots. The Sentinels then dispersed throughout the cavern, many simply disappearing back into the walls and ceiling.

"Okay…that happened!" Michael watched the remaining Sentinels float around the surrounding rooms and platforms, before another sound of humming drew his attention back towards the rising pillars.

A sudden crash-boom sound had Michael jump into readiness position, his body poised to react to whatever made said sound.

He didn't have to wait for long.

Atop one of the pillars a swirling mass of energy began forming, soon becoming a miniaturized slipspace rift…

…from which a tall metallic _humanoid_ figure appeared. Said figure stood at over seven feet tall with human-like arms with small, five-fingered hands. It stood on long, thin humanoid legs that appeared to be built for speed and agility. It was covered in exotic patters of radiant blue light and its head had a blue fire-like glow that highlighted its 'eyes' and 'mouth'. And its torso was shaped similarly to Spartan-IV chest armor, with a strange Forerunner-based rifle grasped in its hands.

The figure seemed to regard the Spartan with a cold, calculative glare, like it was determining whether or not he was a threat. It was only his experience in the UNMC Marines and his training as a Spartan that enabled Michael to _not_ instinctively open fire at the new arrival…

…or rather, new _arrivals_.

Indeed, five more humanoid figures had appeared around the Spartan, all of which were armed with Forerunner-based weaponry…one of which resembled the venerable M247H Heavy Machinegun. All six had taken position around and above him, with a perfect killing field between him and the chamber he had just left moments ago.

Simply put, they had him surrounded, outnumbered and outgunned.

The first figure then turned its head towards the ceiling and let out a burst of electronic dialogue. A moment later, a spherical-shaped object with an emerald green 'eye' hovered down and approached the surrounded Spartan. From what Michael could tell it seemed to actually be…shivering (?) in delight as it reached him.

"Reclaimer!" it spoke it a synthesized melodic female voice. "Oh bless the Forerunners, you've finally arrived. Oh I've been waiting for you for so long, I was actually beginning to lose hope!"

Michael regarded the Forerunner A.I., still wary of any possible threat the gathered Forerunner constructs may pose. "You've been waiting…for me?"

"Indeed. I am 3053 Eternal Blessing, the Monitor of Installation 462, otherwise known as the Gateway. Do forgive my initial reaction, for I'm just so excited to now be able to fulfill my long intended duty."

"Fulfill your duty?"

Eternal nodded, "Yes, to serve and aid you in your future quests and battles. Everything I can do, as well as everything in this facility are at your disposal, Reclaimer."

Michael eyed the six metallic figures around him, whom had now lowered their weapons and stood at ease. Clearly there was more going on than a simple teleportation mishap. And he was determined to find out what. "I think you better start from the beginning, because I'm still a little apprehensive of all this."

Eternal's eye blinked in realization, "Oh, of course. Please come with me, for there is much I have to tell you." And with that, she turned and floated towards a nearby doorway.

Michael cast one last glance towards the assembled Forerunner infantry, whom had relaxed their guard and moved to either side of the light-bridge, before following the A.I. into the infrastructure.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Overwatch Universe}_**

 ** _{King's Row, London, UK}_**

Overwatch member-pilot Lena Oxton, aka. 'Tracer' felt her heart soar with emotion as she listened to the Omnic Shambali Monk, Tekhartha Mondatta, give his speech to the assembled crowd of human and omnic supporters. She smiled as Mondatta spoke of unity, peace and hope for all man-and omnic-kind. If he could unite and motivate so many people by words alone, surely there was hope for all the world as well.

It was hard to imagine that just seven years ago, this had been the sight of one of the worst tragedies of the Omnic Wars. On this very spot, the Omnic extremist group Null Sector launched an unexpected attack on King's Row, killing hundreds of innocent people and displacing thousands more. She had been part of the response team sent in by Overwatch, against the orders of the UN Director Petras (the bloody wanker!), to stop the fighting and save as many innocents as they could. Thankfully, they had managed to break Null Sector's hold on King's Row, and enabled His(Her) Majesty's Royal Guard to restore order and security

And now, they really had a chance. A chance to finally bring peace and unity between humans and omnics alike.

Her joy turned to worry as she saw Mondatta's chief of security check his earphone while glimpsing up at the surrounding rooftops.

Tracer instantly determined something was happening, and it had to do with Mondatta and his speech. She silently made her way out of the crowd and into the shadows, before she used her chronal accelerator to zoom in and out of time to reach the rooftops quickly.

However, what she didn't know was that Mondatta had another guardian angel watching over him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Up on the roof, a sniper guard checked his ear comm. only to be met with static. He looked over to the roof next to him, only to see another guard suddenly go down with his neck at an odd angle. Hearing something behind him, he turned with his rifle up…

…and was knocked over by a purple skinned woman clad in a black leotard. Said woman, named Widowmaker, twisted the guards head with her legs, hearing a satisfying crack as his neck broke. Smirking at her latest kills, she shoots her grappling hook into a nearby brick chimney and twists it around her left leg. She then used it to rappel upside down the side of the building, using her heel to slow her descent. She brought her sniper rifle forth and took aim through a nearby building window.

Her target: Mondatta.

Her objective: end the Monk's preaching for peace and unity between humanity and Omnics, thus ensuring the continuation of the 2nd Omnic Crisis/War.

Her scope adjusted until her target was in her sights…

Until a familiar zapping noise draws her attention above and behind her. Then she sees Tracer lead down from the rooftop firing her pulse pistols at her. Widowmaker is forced to relinquish her grappling line and drop down, firing her sniper rifle at Tracer in the process. She then swings into a window and glares at Tracer, who had landed on the opposite building ledge.

"Trying to crash another party, luv?" Tracer smirks as she fires her pulse pistols, forcing the talon assassin to fire her grapple hook up at the ceiling to avoid the oncoming barrage. She starts firing her rifle – now in machinegun mode – at the time jumping heroine, who uses said power to run up the staircase after the assassin. Widowmaker reaches the top floor and disappears through the rooftop doorway. Tracer reached the doorway just a few seconds after her…

"Woah!"

Only to duck back as Widowmaker fires her machinegun from across the roof. She then activates and shouts into her comm. "Mondatta is in danger! Shooter on the roof! I repeat, shooter on the roof."

 ** _{King's Row}_**

 _"_ _I repeat, shooter on the roof."_

The chief of security frowned as he activated his comm. "This is a secure channel; no unautho-"

 _"_ _Mondatta's in danger, you have to get him out of here now!"_

"Identify yourself, immediate-"

 _{"Machinegun firing"}_

That got the guard's attention. "All rooftop teams check and clear, helo is leaving; I repeat, helo is leaving."

Unknown to him, someone else overheard what Tracer said. _'Hmm, looks like it's time; Time to see if those upgrades will pay off!'_

 ** _{Rooftop}_**

Tracer remained behind the wall as the assassin's onslaught continued. When Widowmaker suddenly stopped firing, Tracer popped out with her guns ready…only to see that her foe had vanished. Then she saw Widowmaker take out two guards on a nearby roof, prompting her to once again race after her. As they both ran across the rooftops, Widowmaker used to her visor to spot Modatta's heat signature through the building - albeit somewhat distorted but visible nonetheless. She turned to see Tracer right on her heels firing her pulse pistols, forcing her to duck around a chimney. Tracer quickly began closing the distance…

…only to activate a poison trap Widowmaker had placed behind the chimney. Tracer stumbled as she began coughing heavily, falling and rolling to a stop as she tried to recover. But it was to no avail as Widowmaker stepped on her shoulder and aimed her rifle to her head.

"Such a sweet, _foolish_ girl!" she mocked the heroine hauntingly, her finger on the trigger.

But Tracer then activated her Recall Ability to reverse time around herself, vanishing from beneath Widowmaker's foot and reappear on the rooftop she was on just moments before.

"What's that, luv?" She shouted cheekily as she fired her pulse pistols, hitting a nearby gas pipe and creating a smokescreen that lessened Widowmaker's view. Seeing an opportunity, Tracer takes out and throws a Pulse Bomb at the assassin…but said assassin manages to shoot the bomb in midair, causing it to detonate in front of Tracer.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Down below, Mondatta, his security and the gathered crowd turn to the sound/sight of the explosion and see Tracer falling off the roof.

Tracer groggily opens her eyes…to see Widowmaker falling after her, with her sniper rifle trained right at her chest. At that moment everything seemed to slow down:

The Talon assassin smirks as she pulls the trigger, causing her rifle to fire at Tracer from barely thirty feet away…

…forcing Tracer to use her Recall to jump back in time to avoid the oncoming bullet…

…which continued on and struck Mondatta in the head, causing him to fall back into his limo.

The gathered crowd stared at Mondatta's body in shock and despair as the security instinctively moved to check the fallen Omnic Monk.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Widowmaker landed safely on the rooftop with Tracer appearing a few seconds later. Tracer checks herself over to see if she had been hit. She was surprised to see she had escaped unscathed. As she looks over at Widowmaker, she sees her rest her sniper rifle on her shoulder.

"Looks like the party is over." Widowmaker states casually.

 _'_ _Wait, what does she…–No!'_

Tracer felt her heart stop as she ran to the edge of the roof and looked down at the plaza…

…to see Mondatta lying lifeless in the backseat of his limo.

"No…no no no no!" Tracer says as she looked on in despair.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

The gathered crowd had begun crying at the sight of their fallen hero. The symbol of a better, brighter future; one of peace, unity and-

"Ah…son of a…bitch that stings! Not nearly as bad as what I use, but still..."

Suddenly, to the shock and amazement of those watching, Mondatta raised his hands and grasped the doorway of the lino…and got right back up?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"W-What?" Tracer gasped as a hopeful smile tugged at her face.

 _"_ _What?"_ Widowmaker hissed as she also sees her target rise up from the dead.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mondatta then stands up…somehow appearing taller than he was before. Then the image of the Omnic Monk seemed to shift and falter before it disappeared…

…revealing an armored titan clad in green and red armor with a massive shotgun and some sort of handle on his back. On his shoulder was a golden-rod Eagle clutching the letters _UNSC_ in its talons; and on the front of his helmet was a distinctive smoking bullet mark from where Widowmaker's bullet had hit. But most notable was a glimmering energy field similar to that of the shield generator developed by Overwatch scientist Winston.

"Freeze! Hands where we can see them." the chief of security ordered as he and the other guards surrounded the titan with their pistols drawn.

"Mondatta! What happened to Mondatta?" several people in the crowd began shouting.

"Be at peace, my friends" the real Mondatta spoke as he stepped out from the other side of the limo, causing the gathered supporters to cheer. "This human man saved my life. He was willing to risk his life in my stead, in spite of the fact that we are not the same. Surely there is no greater act of selflessness than what this man has demonstrated this night."

Everyone stared in surprise at the armored titan whom then, to his own reluctance, pulled his helmet off his head…revealing a very human Caucasian face with blue eyes and burgundy hair. At this, the crowd seemed to cheer even louder, while the guards relaxed their stance.

 ** _{FLASHBACK}_**

 _Mondatta was just getting out his limousine around the side of King's Lobby. He noticed some of his security check their ear comm before moving around the corner. At that moment he felt an armored hand grab his shoulder. He turned his head to see an armored behemoth standing right next to him._

 _"_ _A fellow Omnic? Do you want something-"_

 _"_ _I apologize for this Mondatta, but I need you to listen to me. Someone is here to assassinate you, and I need you to hide in your limousine until the coast is clear."_

 _"_ _But what of my speech? I must speak with my fellow citizens!"_

 _"_ _I understand sir, which is why I'm going in your place to fake the sniper out."_

 _"_ _What? I can't let you do that, it's immoral. Surely there is another way that does not involve putting your life in danger."_

 _"_ _With all due respect sir" the titan then reached up and removed his…head…to reveal a very human face. "You are the key to establishing peace between humans and Omnics. All those people out there look to you for a brighter future for all humans and Omnics alike. If you die today, all your efforts and teachings will die with you. But if my plan works, no one will have to die today."_

 _"…_ _Very well. But how will you convince everyone that you are me?"_

 _The human smirked as he placed his helmet back on. He then pressed a device on his wrist, causin his shape to warp into an exact replica on Mondatta – including his height and size. "Hard light holographic disguise matrix; always handy when you need it. Now take cover, we don't have much time."_

 _"…_ _I shall trust you, but please promise you will not die for me." Mondatta then returned to his limo…just as the guards came back around the corner._

 _"_ _Sir, they're waiting for you," the chief guard said to 'Mondatta' as they moved toward the gathered crowd._

'I just hope my armor can take the shot. If not…well I won't be alive to find out.'

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{Present}

Tracer gasped in surprise as she gazed at the titan's face. She could feel a small blush forming on her cheeks at the sight of the man's looks. She had seen her fair share of in/descent men throughout her career as an Overwatch/RAF pilot, but this man seemed different somehow – in a good way. And that scar on his face made him look pretty bad-ass as well.

She was a full-blown lesbian, and damn proud of it...but bloody hell, was the guy handsome or what?

 _"_ _C'est Impossible!"_ Widowmaker hissed, catching Tracer's attention. The assassin was about to take another shot at the real Mondatta. But Tracer, with a fierce grin on her face, powered up her chronal accelerator and charged at her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Down below, everyone looked up to see the two women continue their dance of death. The titan quickly donned his helmet and began moving forward…

"Wait human" Mondatta spoke. "If I may ask, why would you risk your life for an Omnic?"

The titan turned towards the Omnic monk. "Because I have seen the hardships of war, and the pain and suffering that comes with it. You have already changed so many people's lives with your words of peace and unity. And I for one admire your dedication as well as that of everyone here. What does it matter whether you're human of Omnic? I for one believe that freedom isn't just a right; it is the right of all the people of the planet, human and Omnic alike."

The crowd cheered at the titan's words, and Modatta nodded his head in appreciation. "What may I do to thank you for your actions, human?"

The titan let out a light chuckle, "First off, call me Spartan…" He then approached the wall and fired a steel cord from his wrist. "And second…is that you continue being strong ** _er_** in peace…"

"While I continue being strong in war!"

With that, the Spartan zipped up to the top of the building. The crowd continued cheering as he ran towards the sparring women.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Rooftop}_**

After a brief scuffle, Tracer managed to pin Widowmaker down on her back and was mounted on top of her.

 **{Bow Chika Bow Wow!}**

"Why?" Tracer growled, "Why would you try to do this? Tell me why or I'll…"

Widowmaker simply chuckled at the time jumping heroine. Suddenly a bright light shines down on the two of them. Tracer looked over her shoulder and saw a Talon airship hovering above them. Suddenly, Widowmaker grabs Tracer's collar and fires her grappling hook into the wall.

 _"_ _Au revoir Cherie"_ the assassin hissed as she pulled herself and Tracer over the edge of the building…

…and smashed Tracer into the side of the building, damaging her chronal accelerator and knocking the heroine unconscious. Widowmaker approached the young heroine and raised her sniper to end the young heroine's life…

 ** _"_** ** _BOOM!"_**

Until an explosion drew her attention toward the Talon Airship...and the silver-metallic gunship that had appeared out of nowhere and was firing upon said Airship. The Talon craft barely had time to turn its weapons around before a barrage of plasma bursts and missiles impacted the left wing. The now crippled airship spiraled down towards a small park down below, erupting in a bright flash of fire and light the moment it landed.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" the femme assassin snarled as she raised her rifle to shoot at the new airship…

…until a large object crashed into the roof right next her. She brought her weapon up and aimed at the cloud of debris kicked up by the impact…

And saw a large armored titan rise up and turn towards her. While it was nowhere near as large as the Overwatch Gorilla agent Winston, it was larger than her fellow Talon agent Reaper.

The titan then brought forth a large shotgun from his back. "If I were you…" the titan snarled as he cocked the shotgun's safety.

 _"_ _I'd run!"_

Widowmaker fired her rifle at the titan, who quickly summoned a light-blue energy shield to block the automatic fire. She began backtracking away from the titan until her clip was empty. She then turned and ran full tilt across the rooftops. She turned her head around and saw the titan easily keeping pace with her. The titan fired a burst from his shotgun, destroying a chimney top just behind the fleeing assassin. She fired a sniper round at the pursuing titan, only for him/it to roll out the way. Both continued exchanging fire as they jumped and manoeuvred across the London rooftops. Widowmaker's sniper rounds bounced harmlessly of the titan's armored bulk. At the same time, she was moving too quickly for the titan to gain a bead with his shotgun.

She dropped a poison trap behind her, causing it to explode in the titans face. She felt a smirk of satisfaction form on her face…only to frown as the titan continued after her unaffected.

She spotted the strange aircraft keeping pace with them from the air. She fired her grappling hook towards the silver fighter above her; but said fighter jumped out of the way, causing her hook to fall harmlessly through the air. The fighter then started moving away out of range, rendering any attempts for her to hijack it ineffective.

Unfortunately, she kept her attention on the retreating fighter a moment too long.

She felt a jolt of pain shoot through her left side as the armored titan tackled her down onto another rooftop. Both of them rolled to soften the impact, though the female assassin was hindered by her injury.

The titan rushed towards her, forcing her to bring her rifle up as a shield.

Only for twin golden-rod blades to appear and slash her weapon in half. Widowmaker's eyes widened in shock at the titan's glowing…twin bladed… _sword?_ That was the only possible name for the weapon now in the titan's hand. If not for her reflexive agility, she too would've been caught in the weapon's deadly arc. The titan continued pressing his advantage, forcing her to constantly retreat across the rooftop.

Widowmaker glanced between the titan and the silver-glowing gunship hovering above her. With her transport destroyed and without any immediate backup, she would be hard pressed to sneak out of the city undetected. And that was if she managed to give this titan the slip. She was an expert sniper and was well trained in close-quarters. But this titan's speed and aggressiveness prevented her from gaining the distance she needed to exploit her training. And she was certain the titan's tackle had bruised three of her left ribs.

The titan then raised his blade as if to bisect her from the head down. This caused Widowmaker to instinctively roll to the side…

Only for the titan to grab her leg and toss her like a rag doll into a nearby building wall.

Widowmaker gasped as she painstakingly pulled herself out of the wall. She raised her head and moved to pull her hidden knife from her waist belt...

Only for the titan to charge and hit her like a freight train, punching her through the chimney and sending her flying across the rooftop. When she came to a stop at the roof patio railing, she grasped at her side in silent agony. She could tell that she now had at least three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and hip joint, and a serious concussion. And she also felt blood dribble down the side of her head.

She had received physical augmentations to enhance her agility and stamina. But apparently even her durability had its limits, and this titan had kept up with her throughout the entirety of the pursuit. Whatever or _whoever_ this thing was had not only foiled her mission but had matched her blow for blow and came out on top.

She struggled to remain conscious. Looking up, she saw the titan standing over her with his shotgun drawn and aimed her head.

"I suggest you stay down, if only to not aggravate your injuries further. And I doubt you'll get very far in your condition.

Widowmaker bit back a retort, if only to keep her opponent from taking pity on her. But from the pain she was feeling, she knew that he was right.

There was no question now; she needed help, and fast.

A bright light shone upon the two of them. Both of them looked up and saw another Talon Airship hovering overhead. Zip lines dropped down and delivered a squad of Talon operatives armed with automatic rifles. The agents quickly surrounded the titan, separating him from the downed femme.

 ** _"_** ** _Heh heh heh!"_**

A dark chuckle echoed across the rooftop. Soon a dark cloud floated down from the airship and reformed into a skull masked figure.

This was Reaper, the ghostly assassin of Talon.

"Well, this is a surprise," Reaper chuckled as he approached the down femme. "I never expected you to fail such a simple assignment, Widow!" He regarded the armored figure with mild interest. "And at the hands of some nameless Omnic trash!"

Widowmaker glared at her cloaked cohort. "He…hmmf…caught me off guard…as I was about to finish that…goody two shoes Tracer."

Reaper barely flinched at her words. "Is that so? And you ended up losing your weapon and one of our airships because of your carelessness. Perhaps you're not as effective as we expected you to be."

Widowmaker snarled as she tried, and failed, to stand up in defiance. She was meant to be emotionless, but she was still a proud member of Talon.

"Hey, asshat!"

The two Talon assassins turned their attention towards the armored titan. "While it isn't any of my business, I don't really appreciate people who look down at their own teammates; regardless of whether or not they succeeded in their mission."

"…You're right" Reaper spoke, "It isn't any of your business, robot!"

"Screw you, Bone Jangles! At least she put up a good fight, and managed to give me a Hell of a chase. You on the other hand decided to hang back and let her fight on her own. What exactly does that say about _your_ skills in the field, Bonebag?"

The female assassin blinked in surprise. The armored titan was actually… _defending_ her? Despite the fact she had shot him back at King's Row, and was about to kill Tracer before he appeared…

Who _or what_ was this being?

Reaper growled as he pulled his twin shotguns from behind his back. "And what makes you think _you're_ worth _our_ time, Omnic scum?"

"I'm _not_ an Omnic…"

The titan placed his shotgun on his back, causing the surrounding Talon operatives to tense up. He then knelt down in a ready position…

"I'm a _Spartan Commando_!"

…and leapt up in the air and brought his fist up…

…before thrusting down and punching the ground hard, creating a small shockwave that sent the surrounding agents flying.

The Spartan rushed forward and grabbed two agents and smashed their heads together. He then threw them towards the few agents not killed in the shockwave. One of the agents opened fire on the Spartan, who deployed his plasma shield to block the incoming fire. He pulled forth his shotgun as he activated his thrust pack. He sent one unfortunate agent flying while he unloaded a point blank load of lead in the face of another. Ducking beneath another agent's melee, he activated a wrist plasma blade and slashed said agent's neck.

As the now headless agent fell to the ground, the Spartan turned to see Reaper carrying Widowmaker up and onto the Airship – with the latter looking down at the Spartan in anger and…mild curiosity. Said airship quickly turned and flew off, it's cloaking easily enabling it to disappear into the night.

The Spartan let out a sigh in frustration…as he backhand punched a Talon agent sneaking up behind him.

He then activated his fighter recall signal; he still had one last task to take care of.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tracer groaned in pain as she crawled over to the edge of the roof. She could here sirens blaring in the background, and could see smoke rising from a nearby park. She remembered watching the Talon Airship being destroyed by some unknown fighter, then both it and the titan chasing after Widowmaker. After that, she simply drifted in and out of consciousness.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest and brought her arm up to check the damage…

…only for her heart to stop as she saw her arm begin to phase out of existence. Her chronal accelerator had obviously taken severe damage from being slammed into the wall. Unless she got it repaired soon, she would once again begin phasing through time.

 _'_ _Oh God…please…don't let this be it! Not like this!'_

A strange sound caused her to painfully twist her head upwards…where she saw the strange fighter from before appear above her.

A strange light appeared beneath the fighter, from which the armored titan phased into existence. Said titan caught sight of her and rushed to her side. "Hang on Miss Tracer" the titan spoke as he picked Tracer up in his arms. "Your injuries don't look too serious, but I'm taking you somewhere to get patched up just to be sure."

Tracer merely nodded in acceptance. She saw the fighter hovering above them, and a flash of yellow light.

Then darkness.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **HOLY CRIPE! Another chapter done in just seven days of hard typing and editing. Finally, after months of writers block, I delivered the next chapter for my Halo-Overwatch Crossover.**

 **So…yeah, I kinda lied. This was both a flashback and canon chapter, in which we see what happened to my Spartan after he was caught in the teleporter; and when he appears to help Tracer fight Widowmaker and save Mondatta. Actually, I'm thinking of doing the next few chapters in this fashion: the first half covers the Spartan's introduction to the concept of parallel universes; and the second half shows him becoming involved with events in the Overwatch timeline.**

 **I hope this is okay with you readers; please let me know whether or not you like this.**

 **And before all of you start whining about this chapter, allow me to explain the reasoning behind my version of the Mondatta assassination.**

 ** _1)_** **Some of you are going to whine "** ** _Oh but Spartan why did you have your OC pretend to be Mondatta? Why not have one of those Forerunner soldiers do it Nyah nyah!"_**

 **Here's the thing, the Forerunner soldiers were primarily designed and equipped for battlefield duties (ex. heavy weapons, sniping and CQC). Meaning they are perfect for combat, but not so much for…well, anything else. And in order for the ruse to work, my Spartan had to make the charade seem as realistic as possible. And don't forget Widowmaker's heat visor can pick up someone's heat signature whether they be human or Omnic; with the latter having a slightly weaker heat signature than humans (I think). But Forerunner soldiers are composed of** ** _pure energy_** **, which has a far greater heat signature than humans or Omnics. As such, the moment Widowmaker uses her visor, she would see that the Mondatta in the plaza was a decoy and would stop at nothing to find the real one.**

 ** _2)_** ** _"_** ** _Oh but Spartan why couldn't your OC pretend to be an Omnic in the crowd. He could then be right next to Mondatta when he's about to get hit Nyah!"_**

 **Actually I'm still considering this option as well; if someone provides a review describing how to make this work, I'll consider doing a rewrite. But please remember that most civilian Omnic's don't stand at nearly 7 ft. tall or are equipped with military grade armor. Plus the security would logically check everyone there for concealed weaponry and tech. And my Spartan wouldn't go up against a sniper with mere melee weapons; round one…BANG. Winner! And before anyone complains, any attempt to simply port Mondatta out by slipspace would be way too dangerous to the surrounding civilians to attempt it. And don't even get me started on my Spartan simply jumping down in front of Mondatta…with the security personal right next to him. And it's not like he could just merge in with the crowd…not without going in as an unarmored civilian. And while his armor could pass as an Omnic, certain events in my future chapters will explain why this wouldn't work.**

 **3)** **Some will whine** ** _"Oh but why not use a hologram in Mondatta's place nyah nyah?"_**

 **Actually, I've contemplated having my Spartan simply use a holographic projection while Mondatta stays hidden...and after some thought it didn't seem likely to work either. Widowmaker's visor has heat vision that can spot targets** ** _through solid walls_** **. And according to HOLOCENTER, holograms are physical structures that diffract light into images. Light, not heat. Basically, Widowmaker would see that the holographic Mondatta had no heat signature, realize it's a fake and simply look for and kill the real Mondatta instead. And a sniper bullet would move much faster than my Spartan could react…unless he was literally right next to him.**

 **4)** **And of course many of you will argue** ** _"Oh but Spartan how could your OC survive a direct hit from Widowmaker's sniper rifle? She should've killed him easily nyah nyah"_** **No. No nono.**

 _Jim Carry/the Grinch:_ **"** **WRONGO!"**

 **Let me stop you right there bucko's! Time for me to go Death Battle analysis on your asses! Yes, Widowmaker is equipped with a very powerful piece of military hardware, which can deal death in one shot on any regular targets. But during the battle in the museum, she fired multiple sniper shots at Winston from 30-40 feet away, and unloaded a full clip of machinegun rounds** ** _at point blank range_** **, and barely did any significant damage. And the Mk V and Mk VI used by Spartan II's are tough enough to tank far more powerful shots from slugthrower and plasma-based weaponry. And considering that the two obvious kill shots are to the heart and chest, my Spartan could easily have his new Forerunner AI comrade adjust his shields to protect these two vital points. Yes, the shot would probably damage his armor, but not enough to actually be a killing blow.**

 **Some of you may not like it and think it's just my way of making my OC overpowered; maybe, but that's my explanation and I'm sticking with it.**

 **Well, till next time Comrades…SpartanPrime out.**

 **Have a Happy Halloween…and a** ** _SCARY GOOD NIGHT!_**


	3. Christmas OMAKE Special

**OMAKE HOLIDAY CHAPTER**

 **12/24/2016**

 **Just a quick Omake chapter in celebration of the holidays. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it; I sure as heck did.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Dec, 24_** ** _th_** ** _, 11:57 PM}_**

Tracer opened her eyes to the feeling of her being enveloped in someone's arms. She smiled as she looked over at the two other occupants of the bed. How it had come to this she was still not entirely certain.

But what she _was_ certain of…was that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Tracer pushed the covers off her and stood up from the mattress. She wrapped her discarded robe around her naked body to protect her from the winter chills. She smiled lovingly at the two people who had made her life complete.

Her lover Emily, a kind and compassionate woman with a mind and sense of humor unlike any other…

And of course the man who had turned things upside down for both of them.

Oh how he had changed so much in her lifer since they first met that night at King's Row.

At first he was everything a woman would want in a man – a warrior, a gentleman, and a kind, hard-working man.

A loyal, honourable Spartan to a tee.

And over time, her friend, her ally, her comrade…and now, the one man she had come to truly love along with her fellow lesbian lover.

She walked silently out of the bedroom and into the cottage living room. She cast a look at the Christmas tree next to the patio, its lights and ornaments casting a serene glow throughout the complex. She stopped next to the patio and looked out onto the snow covered street below. In the distance could see London silhouetted against the sky, its lights and colours making it resemble a scene from a Christmas card.

She always loved looking out her bedroom window as a kid, watching the snowflakes lazily fall from the sky onto the ground. She could still remember when her family made snowmen and snow angels in the front yard.

Everything seemed to perfect back then, just her and her folks enjoying the holidays.

Oh how long ago it now seemed.

"Are you okay, luv?"

Tracer felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as her lesbian lover pressed her chest against her back. She smiled in content as Emily planted a soft kiss on her neck and started working her way up to her cheek.

"Oh God luv, you really know how to make a gal feel wonderful!"

Emily giggled lightly, "It's the least I could do after you two treated me as such earlier."

Both looked out at the swirling snow, remembering the hours of fun all three had shared since coming here. How the Spartan–Michael had afforded to rent out the cottage at such short notice was still a mystery. Of course, neither gave it much thought while they were out walking in the snow, engaged in two vs one snowball fights – which ended in all of them covered in snow with rosy cheeks and noses. This then led to them huddling by the fireplace with Hot Chocolate in hand and watching the _Polar Express_ movie on the flat screen television with the Christmas tree in the background.

Both fingered the rings Michael had given them as Christmas gifts by the fireplace – which resulted in them tackling the Super Soldier in a three way kissing-hugging frenzy.

Eventually one thing led to another, and all three were soon cuddling in the king-sized bed with Christmas music playing on the radio.

Neither payed much attention to the footsteps approaching them until they both felt a pair of large, strong arms envelop both of them.

"I always loved this time of the year on my home world", Michael said softly. The two women laid their heads back on his chest with a content smile. "Despite all the hardships and conflict I've seen during the war, I never stopped enjoying the festivities of the season."

"Do you miss your friends, big guy?" Tracer asked with a forlorn look. She remembered when he had told her and Emily of his past; it amazed her that he could experience such horrors and still remain as strong as he was.

"I do sometimes, and I'm do wish that I could see them again if possible…but then again…"

Michael leaned down and lightly kissed both Tracer and Emily on the neck, causing them to smile in pleasure at the touch.

"If I hadn't arrived in this world…I wouldn't have met either of you angels, now would I?"

That prompted the two women to turn and plant loving kisses on his cheeks and lips. All three continued kissing and hugging each other as the nearby clock struck midnight.

Christmas Day

A day of family, friends, and lovers.

A day that, if only once a year, all men _and women_ were truly equal in the eyes of God in heaven.

And Tracer couldn't be happier than she was at that moment.

 _'_ _Merry Christmas Emily…Merry Chritmas Michael…'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **This was by far the best update I've written to date…and that's saying something.**

 **So yeah, it turns out Tracer is lesbian with another woman named Emily; I found out from the Overwatch comics recently, and was worried as to how I would implement this into my story.**

 **My answer…have both women fall in love with my Spartan while remaining together themselves.**

 **I'm surprised how quickly and easily this idea formed in my mind. Plus it really went well with this time of the year.**

 **Please review and tell me if you like this or not.**

 **Until next time comrades…**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR IN 2017!**

 **SpartanPrime out for the holidays!**


	4. Rest in PEace Brother

To all my supporting readers and fellow authors...

...

It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that my younger brother 'King Ernie' Boyce has passed away to kidney failure this December 24th, 2016. He had been suffering the past few weeks and had taken a turn for the worse just hours ago. He died at the age of 15 1/2-16 years, just hours before he and I were planning to put together a big breakfast for our family.

...

However, I know in my heart that this is not the end. For so long as I remember him while he was alive, that his spirit shall never leave us. And I also know that he is playing with our Papa/Grandpa with God and the angels...and that Heaven has already improved with his presence there. Life is full of meetings and partings, many of which have and will shape our futures and how we continue to push on in life. And neither my family nor myself will ever forget my little brother, or this first parting that there was among us. While this does little to sooth our grief at his passing, I believe that this was God's intentions; for on the night his holy son was given to this Earth, that his son was here to take my Brother to be at peace with his fellow angels...(clears throat)...

...

So on this Christmas Eve night, I ask all of you to offer your prayers to God to watch over my beloved brother/comrade, and to give a big hug to your family. And in the new year, you continue to love and cherish all those around you, if ever the time comes that God calls your friends/family back to...to where home...was always meant to be.

...

Thank you all...and God Bless Us...Everyone!


	5. STORY CHARACTER UPDATE VOTE

**What's up mates! This is SpartanPrime101 signing in to let you all know that I'm still alive and kicking. I know I've been away for like almost a year now, and I'm really kicking myself in the arse for that. Sadly, with my little brother Ernie passing away Christmas Eve 2016; finally Graduating from University as a BA degree graduate in June, 2017; working a full time job since mid-June; and helping my Mom and Grandma during my spare time...well, I've only been able to work on my stories for bits at a time.**

 **However, I've had a few brainstorms as of late concerning my current and other stories I might take a crack at.**

 **First, I'm thinking of changing my S-IV Spartan character into a SPARTAN-II - that's right, an S-II Super-Soldier. The reason for this is that 1) a past review for my Naruto: Spartan Chronicles stated how an S-IV wouldn't stand a chance against a Jonin-level ninja - which in turn killed my mood for working on that story. 2) My S-IV's history seems a little rushed looking back, at least in comparison to that of Master Chief and the other S-II's and III's. 3) I've been reading The Life by casquis, which focuses on the career and hardships of his OC ODST character and his team of Helljumbers. This got me thinking of writing a similar story about my own character, from when he was taking by Halsey into the S-II program to the end of the Human-Covenant war and beyond. 4) I know it's a few years past it's debut, but...I finally got my hands on the Halo ODST XBOX 360 special edition game pack, complete with all 24 maps from Halo 3. And after playing through the Rookie campaign, as well as watching the cut-scenes for Halo Wars 2, I wanted to give my Spartan a bit more background history and experience to fall back on.**

 **Second, I wanted to go over my past stories and, maybe, do some serious editing in the story plot lines and personalities in the characters. Now that I'm not rushing to finish university classes and assignments, I'm better able to organize my time table for work, family and personal/writing periods.**

 **Third, I feel in the need for a rebirth - a revival in my desire to continue writing for all you patient authors and readers. Think of it as ending one stage in life, and starting anew in the next portion of my adventure in this life.**

 **But, I also want to make sure you are all okay with this before I make a final decision. As such, I'm posting a poll on my site to see how many of you want me to keep my original character, and which of you would like to see a character change.**

 **Here's the current info/rap sheet for my new character thus far:**

SPARTAN: Sierra-101 "Michael"

Birth Date: August 20th, 2510

Home World: West Canada, Earth; moved to Gracemaria in September, 2514

Parents: Deceased; Killed on route to Gracemaria by Insurrectionist Pirates - sole survivor of Transport ship "Resolve"

Siblings: N/A

Armor: Mk. V Mjolnir

Expertise: CQC, Heavy Weapons; Military History

Rank: Petty Officer 1st Class

Weapons:

\- BR55

\- 2x M7 SMG

\- 6x Frag. Grenades

\- C12 Explosive

\- M41 SPANKR Rocket Launcher (Optional)

\- Kukri Knife; Standard Combat Knife

 **HMy poll will be open as of January 1st, 2018 and will be open for the next week or so. I look forward to your reviews and any ideas you might have that would make my stories better would be most appreciated. Emphasis on ideas, NOT insults, cussing or unessessary slanders towards me or my ideas.**

 **...**

 **Oh, and on another note...MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018!**


End file.
